Decisions
by exploding-penguins
Summary: With his clan planning a revolt, Itachi has an important decision to make. Should he tell the elders of his clans intentions, or stand with his clansmen? This is based off of the events leading up to the massacre, from Itachis POV.


**Hello all! After getting praise for my writing by my composition professor, I was inspired to write a piece of fanfiction. This is sort of an introduction to a story about the events that take place in Itachis life, from his POV. I intend to continue this if people like it, so please tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**I don't own the characters or the Naruto series.**

**x-x-x**

_Shuriken flew through the air, coming from every direction. Yelps and groans of pain and agony rang out. One by one, person after person fell. Some shinobi, some civilian. Cold, lifeless bodies littered the ground. Men, women, and children. Dark red liquid seeped out of the corpses, and the unmistakeable scent of blood filled the air. The metallic scent was absolutely sickening._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_So much death. Innocent people that had families and friends and so much to live for, dead. Children would be left orphaned. Wives would never again see their husbands. Mothers and fathers would be unable to see their precious children grow up._

_A war was being fought; and Itachi Uchiha was standing right in the middle of what he'd determined to be his own personal Hell._

Itachi woke with a start. Eyes wide and body covered in sweat, he tried to gain control of his breathing and calm his rapidly beating heart. He'd been plagued with nightmares of the Third Shinobi World War ever since he experienced the bloodshed firsthand, at the tender age of four years old. They'd recently become more vivid and frequent. The stress of his current dilemma was getting to him.

The young ANBU captain sighed softly, and looked out of the window of his room. The sun was just beginning to rise.

Itachi briefly considered attempting to rest for a bit longer. He didn't have to leave for another mission until the next day, and the clan meeting his father had ordered him to attend wasn't until that evening. However, he knew sleep would elude him. There was far too much on his mind. He had a very important decision to make, and he knew that time was of the essence.

The Uchiha clan was preparing to put a plan into motion. Ever since the nine-tailed fox attacked Konoha eight years ago, tensions between the Uchiha and the rest of the village were high. Some of the elders began to suspect that the all powerful Uchiha clan was behind the attack, and the clan had since been forced to relocate to the outskirts of the village and had been watched closely. The Uchiha felt that they were being discriminated against, and maybe they were. Still, Itachi believed that what his clansmen had in mind was just going to prove the elders right. They wanted to overthrow the village leaders and take power for themselves. Itachi entered ANBU under his fathers orders, and had been instructed to supply his clan with information regarding the village.

In other words, the Uchiha were plotting a revolt, and Itachi had been thrown right into the middle of it.

Itachi did not agree with this plotted rebellion in the slightest. He was a man who loved peace, a pacifist. He knew that if a clan of the Uchihas caliber were to rebel, that a civil war would break out. Even worse, enemy nations would undoubtedly take advantage of the weakness and invade the village. His clans selfish actions could easily trigger another world war. The thought was detestable.

Since he was told of his clans intentions, Itachi had been having an inner struggle. Should he tell the elders of the Uchihas intentions, or should he stand with his kin and let the rebellion happen? After all, maybe he was overreacting. Perhaps there didn't have to be senseless violence and bloodshed. Maybe, somehow, a peaceful agreement would be reached. Itachi told this to himself over and over. Everything would be okay.

Sighing softly once again, Itachi drove the thoughts from his mind and climbed out of bed. Perhaps a nice shower would relax him some. He grabbed a change of clothes and made his way to the washroom.

However, deep down, Itachi knew the truth.

Things would not be okay.

**x-x-x**

**Should I continue this? Reviews make me write. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
